Hero
by machete227
Summary: Ultra Prime is on the fast track for Magnus, but what happens when he falls for a femme outside Autobot lines? Rated for language and mild sexual content. Ultra MagnusxOC. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1: A hero of sorts

**Okay, this is my first transformers fanfic. Please note that I'm too lazy to translate english curse words into transformer curse words.**

_**Ultra Prime (Magnus)**_

I step into the blinding light of the holding area. It was an endless battle with the Decepticons my team came from. But to all disregard, Sideswipe insists I take a look at one in particular.

"She wears no Decepticon markings. But yet a different set." Sideswipe's voice leaks into my thoughts, snapping me back to reality. "I believe we've got our servos on a Sutoraipu inu fighter. The most elite force outside Autobot-Decepticon allegiance. If there's more where she came from, we could be in trouble."

"So she is technically a neutral." I say.

"Yes, but-"

"I would like to see her for myself." I order.

"Of course Ultra Prime." Sideswipe guides me over to a draped cell. He pulls back the drape and I look inside.

"Wow..."

"What? Did she breakout?"

I laugh at his alarm. "No, I expected an elite fighter to be bigger." The femme in the cell is quite literally half my size. She paces the room, allowing only small glimpses of her face. She is quite thin, with a black paint job. Her optics are a peculiar color I've never seen before in optics. Green. She sees me looking at her and walks over to the surface separating us. She tentatively places a servo on her side of the surface where mine is resting and looks up at me.

"What is your name?" I ask her. She sees my mouth moving and shakes her head while tapping on the surface. I look over to Sideswipe. "She can't hear me, let her out."

"What? Prime I can't let her out!"

"Then let me in." Sideswipe shakes his head but does as he's told.

"You're crazy, Prime." Maybe. The surface glides open and I squeeze through before she can try to leap out. There's barley enough room for us both to fit in, but some how she manages to shrink back into the corner.

"Stay away from me. Come closer and you'll regret it." She threatens through broken cybertronian.

"I'm not here to hurt you." I assure. "I just want you to tell me your name."

She steps out of her corner and straightens her posture. "I am Sniper of Selous. Daughter of Nova Prime."

"So you're Nova Magnus' 'long lost daughter' huh?"

"My father is a Magnus now?" She smiles faintly. "Tell him I am proud of him."

"Why are you fighting in favor of the Decepticons?" I beat around no bush about my confusion.

She stares at me in silence for a moment. "It is a matter of my life or death. You wouldn't understand, would you Autobot? You've never been bound like that, have you?" Ouch.

I immediately see an opportunity to use this to the Autobots advantage.

"No I suppose I haven't. Getting yourself out of your Decepticon situation is your own problem. But I could help you out of here on one condition."

"Name your service."

" You come here every once in a while and give us intel, and you're out."

"What happens if I don't stick to my word?"

"You're a Sutoraipu inu. You'll stick to your word."

She offers her hand to seal the deal and we shake on it. Sideswipe's face is priceless when she exits.

"What was that about?" He asks in astonishment.

"Her kind stick to their words like industrial glue. I have it under control, Sideswipe."

_**Sniper**_

I run back to the base as fast as I can possibly, gritting my teeth. _Ondel's going to kill me. _I think, but I know he won't. I know exactly what he's going to do. It's an awkward punishment. Not violent, well not very. But nonetheless, total mind fuck. The Decepticon leader is a not sane and cruel mech.

I bolt into the surveillance room that checks the base's security where Ondel and Megatron seem to be waiting for me.

"You're after curfew." Ondel observes, refusing to look at me.

"Sir, I can explain. I-"

"No need." He turns up the sides of his mouth in an expression that I truly wish I could rip off his face.

"Shall I take care of the nuisance, master?" Megatron, Ondel's right hand mech, steps forward ready to fight. He never liked me. I try not to think about what would happen to me when he takes over.

"No, Megatron. Get out." Megatron opens his mouth to protest, but knows better and does as he is told grumbling irritably to himself. Ondel watches him go and looks back down at me.

"Sniper." He addresses me.

"Yes?"

"It's time."

Time SKIIIIP!_

I can barely hold myself up right, running down the hallway to my room. I quickly punch in the code and it seems like it takes forever to open. I run in before it can open totally and vomit thoroughly out the window. _I can't do this._ I feel tears start to sting my optics, and I hold onto my mouth to keep more vomit from exiting. _I need a savior._

**AuthorsNote: ****And whomever nay that savior be, HMMMM?**

_**Ultra Prime (Magnus)**_

"So you decided to _use _my daughter." Nova Magnus stands before me. I detect just a small tone of anger in his voice.

"Well, I- um..." _Damn it! What am I supposed to say? _I cringe.

" I suppose you were acting in the moment." Nova observes stoically. "You will be the one to collect the intel from her." Fair enough.

"Yes sir." I walk out of the room carrying myself as well as I can. My apprentice, also my nephew is waiting outside for me, running a short distance to catch up with my much longer strides. "So, how'd it go?" Optimus prompts energetically.

" I'm the one that takes the intel."  
"Really?That's Great! Isn't it? I think it's great. How about you.?"

I roll my eyes. Hell, if it was possible to talk a bot to death, Cybertron would be a ghost planet thanks to that kid. I realize soon that he's still talking, and I pretend to listen.

**I crave your opinions so please Please PLEASE! R&R! Gracias.**


	2. Chapter 2: The runaway

_**Sniper**_

A quiet beeping wakes me out of recharge. _Somebody's contacting me._ I press the button to pick it up.

"Hey?"

"Have you found anything yet?" It's the voice of that Autobot I met yesterday. I sigh and roll my eyes.

"How'd you get my contact?" Creep.

"That doesn't matter." He says. "And it doesn't answer my question.

"If you must know, no, I haven't. I'll call you when I do. Patience, Autobot." Even though I can tell that mech isn't the patient type.

"Right. Signing o-"

"Your name." I interrupt.

He's quiet on the other end. "Pardon me?"

"You never told me your name. You didn't think I thought it was 'Autobot' did you?"I laugh. "I told you mine. It's only fair."

"Ultra Prime." He says finally.

"It's nice to officially meet you." I hang up before he can say more. The door begins to slide open and I brace myself for Ondel or Megatron. There is no describing my relief when Cyclonus walks into the room. He, unquestionably, is my best friend out of them all.

"Hi." He says quietly, trying to cover up what he most obviously knows.

"Hey." I say, waiting for him to spill.

"I heard about you and Ondel." There it is. The touchy subject he must address.

"From who?" I know who.

" You know Megatron, can't keep his mouth shut for long." Exactly. He laughs nervously, and I roll my optics inwardly. There are several moments of awkward silence.

"Sniper," He says, talking like I'm going to kill him at the first false word. "I'm sorry about everything."

I lay a servo on his and look up. "It isn't your fault."

He nods. "But I want to help you."

I feel my optics burn with tears. "Great fucking timing, Cyclonus."

_**Ultra Prime (Magnus)**_

"It's nice to officially meet you." _Click._

I hang up the contact aggressively. _Damn femme. _I can tell the day is going to be rough, and I really didn't want to call her. But it is my responsibility. _That's why Nova did that. He doesn't want to put up with the brat himself. _I start down the hallway towards Optimus' room, we have a lot to do today. I stop dead at Sideswipe waiting for me in the hallway.

"Nice place you got." He comments standing up and walking towards me. "Oh, yeah, and Nova Magnus wants to see you."

"I take a look around to make sure Optimus isn't around. "Shit." I breath.

Sideswipe laughs. "Don't worry, he doesn't seem all too pissed off."

"Yeah, well, Nova Magnus isn't always exactly what he seems."

"Who isn't pissed off?" Optimus yawns, walking out of his room.

"Nova Magnus, I hope. You're coming with me. If he kills me, I want you to remember my last words."

"Language." Sideswipe mutters through his teeth.

"Oh yeah, and don't use that kind of language."

_**Sniper**_

"Shut up!" Ondel screams. _Damn. Damn. Damn._ "You speak when fucking spoken to!"

"Ondel! Cyclonus rises. "Don't" Ondel pretends not to hear him, walking over to where I am laying on the floor after getting thrown against the wall. He picks me up by the back of my neck and backhands me as hard as he can. He throws me back against the wall and leaves.

I'm half-in half-out. A defense mechanism I put in my programming after the first time this happened. My whole body is scarred because of that bastard. I see, through tunnel vision, Cyclonus, Scourge, and Megatron surrounding me. Cyclonus' and Scourge's worry doesn't surprise me. Megatron, on the other hand, does. But I have more important things to worry about. I can't tell who says what, but they talk to each other.

"Is she gonna be okay?"

"I dunno, do I look like a doc to you, huh?"

"We should have her lay down."

Someone picks me up and is carrying me to my room. They lay me down, and fall immediately onto recharge.

I wake up in the middle of the night. It's dark and every thing's quiet. I realize there's something I must do. I peel a sheet of metal off my wall and carve a note into it. I tip toe down the hallway because the silence scares the shit out of me. I put the note in front of Megatron's door and head for Ondel's room...

_**Megatron's p.o.v. (A one time deal.)**_

I open the door to my room, just out of recharge. I begin to walk out and step on something on my way. It's a note, but I wait for my blurred vision to clear before reading the inscription.

_Ondel's hanging from the rafters in _

_the basement if you want him._

_Bye._

_-Sniper._


	3. Chapter 3: If you didn't trust me

_**Ultra Prime (Magnus)**_

I take a deep breath and enter the 'room'.

"Hello, Ultra Prime." Nova Magnus says unusually pleasantly. He sits in a chair with Alpha Trion on his left and an empty seat on his right. "Come, sit." I obey, pulling up a smaller chair for Optimus.

"Nova Magnus." I address him appropriately, along with his title, for once.

"Yes?" The dark blue and white mech seems a bit distracted.

"Why am I here, sir?"

Nova leans back and crosses his legs and begins to speak. "Well-" He's cut off by his daughter stepping in weakly.

She collapses on her knees and servos, chest heaving.

"I've been expecting you, daughter." He says, his dark blue eyes meeting her green. _She looks nothing like him._ She stands up, catching her breath.

"Father, I wish to join the Autobots." She says breathlessly.

Nova is silent for what seems like forever. "No." He says finally. Sniper looks up, devastated. "You promised to spy for us, you haven't given us any intel yet."

Sniper puts her down and says something no bot could hear.

"What was that?" Nova demands.

"I killed Ondel!" She chokes out loud enough for every bot to hear.

Nova's optics widen in surprise, but he hardens his expression immediately. "Still-" I stand up and interrupt him befor he can say anything rash.

"Magnus! You're not really going to-"

"Take a seat, Ultra Prime." He says with force, interrupting me back. "Now, Sniper'" He turns back to where Sniper should have been, but she was gone. "Stay away from her." Nova says to, not even trying to hide his pain. "She deceived us, and therefore is no longer an ally."

_**Sniper**_

_Great. Now I have no where to go. _I know I should have asked my father before I killed Ondel. _Damn. _Ultra Prime stood up for me. For me. Why? I can't think of a good reason. My contact beeps and I pick up to hear Scourge's voice.

"Sniper! Where are you?"

"You don't need to know." He really doesn't.

"Are you okay?"

"Never better." What. A. Lie.

" Could you please tell Cyclonus that? He won't shut up."

"Put him on." Scourge hangs up and I pick up in a few moments for Cyclonus.

"Hey." I say.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes I'm fine."

He's quiet for a second.

"Why'd you leave?"

I roll my optics because that's the stupidest question I've ever heard.

"Why in hell do you think I left, Cyclonus?"

"Never mind. That was a stupid question." No kidding. "I'm glad to know you're okay."

"Thanks." _Click. _

_ I need to find Ultra Prime. He's got an answer I want._

_**Ultra Prime (Magnus)**_

I sit out on a ledge, watching one of Cybertron's moons rise. It illuminates everthing I can see. I can't believe what Nova did a few hours ago. Turned away his own daughter. And for what? Intel she didn't have? I sigh and put my head on my knees. _Maybe there really isn't any hope._

"Yo." A voice sounds right next to my audio processor and I turn to see Sniper sitting next to me.

"How'd you get here without me hearing?"

"Sutoraipu inu stealth technique." she said. "You stood up for me. Why'd you stand up for me?"

"Because I knew I should." I say simply.

She nods and watches the moon with me for a while.

"Pretty moon." She comments after a while of quiet.

"Yeah." I turn to her and our optics lock. She looks down and I turn her face back to where it was. Before either of us even know what we're doing, I lean towards her and press my lips against hers. She starts to back away, but stops herself soon. I break the kiss and she turns away.

"I-I'm sorry." I say getting up to leave.

"Prime, wait!" She says, grabbing my arm, making a feeble attempt to pull me back. I sit back down next to her. "It's not you. Don't apologize. Please." I put an arm around her and she puts her head on my shoulder. I rest my head on top of hers.

"So why'd you turn away, then?"

"I have valid reason to have trouble trusting mechs." She says.

With my free servo, I reach over and grab one of hers. "You can trust me." I promise. She sighs and nods slowly.

"I will."


	4. Chapter 4: All we can do

_**Sniper**_

I try to shake Ultra Prime awake, but he recharges like a rock. I have to scream in his face so that he wakes up. He opens his optics and sits up. He asks me what happened.

"We must have fell into recharge." I say. "I'd better go." I get up. "What if someone saw us together?"

"Nova Magnus would take us both offline." He chuckles. "I'll see you?"

"Yeah, I hope." I kiss him and crawl down the ledge. The day wears on painfully slow and I can't get him out of my head, or my spark. To occupy my time, I disable my energy signal and take everyone but Prime and Cylonus off my contact. I think about how much Cyclonus reminds me of my real brother, well, half-brother anyway. Prowl. He'd make a fantastic Sutoriapu inu. The Autobots call us stripe dogs for our markings. It fits.

_**Ultra Prime (Magnus)**_

I sit and watch Sniper climb down the ledge. I sigh and get up. I transform and drive home, praying to Primus that Optimus isn't up yet. The prayer doesn't work because my nephew is waiting for me there.

"Hey, mech, fancy seein' you here." He joked. "Where have you been?"

"Came home late, woke up early and went for a drive." I lie and kick myself for it because lying makes me feel like such a hypocrite.

"Ah." He says, probably not believing me, getting up and beginning to walk out the door. "So I believe before Nova called on you we had things to do."

Somethings very different about him. The way he talks or carries himself seems off, new and foreign.

"What's up with you?" I ask him.

He looks up at me and smiles. "I met a femme last night. She's really great."

I try not to cringe. _So did I. _I want to tell him, but for fear that he may spill, I keep my mouth shut. I want to know what's going on his life. I want him to know what's going on in mine. I just want to talk. It's something we haven't done in a long while. Something we haven't done since his parents were alive.

"So tell me about this femme." _I wish I could tell you about mine. _

"She's really pretty. And she's so cool. You'd like her, too. It's hard not to."

"But you _like _her."

"Yeah." He smiles.

**Time SKIIIIIPP! 4 days later**

"Come on, Prime!" Sniper whispers leading me around. We're running from some mechs that saw us. She said we are running 'just for fun'. I didn't understand it. We are a high ranking Elite guard soldier and a highly elite stripe dog fighter. We totally could've taken them. She just laughed when I said that.

"Sniper, you're crazy." An other laugh and a quickened pace. We hide behind a building with a cover where they can't see us unless they are at the exact correct angle. We cover each other mouths and wait for them to get bored.

"Let's go, they're long gone."

"We'll tel Nova about it, he'll take care of it."

We wait for the voices to fade and laugh until we can barely breath. She lays down and puts her head on my lap.

Prime," She says tentatively.

"Yeah?"

She rolls onto her back and looks up at me, then rolls back over. "Never mind, it's stupid. It's a stupid question."

"Sniper, what is it?"

She sighs. "I wondered if I should ask my dad one more time if I could ever be an Autobot." She says finally.

I look down at her and seriously consider it. "No. I don't think that's a good idea."

She sits up and swings a leg over to sit facing me on my lap. "I told you it was stupid. I just want to be with you."

"You are with me." I kiss her forehead.

"Yes, but I want to be with you without sneaking around. Out somewhere open. Where we are a couple and everyone know we are a couple."

"I know." I say. "I do too. But right now, this is all we can do." I lean back and she puts her head on my chest.

"It is enough." She whispers softly and closes her optics.


	5. Chapter 5: Still the same

_**Sniper**_

"Father..." I choke out. I can't believe the only time I'm welcome in the capitol city is to watch my father die.

"Ultra Prime." He says. "Take care of my planet." I know Prime doesn't think he's ready. He's only on his 25th cycle. I've tried to tell him he's ready. He can do this. He puts a servo on my shoulder and he looks just as sad as I am. I wrap my arms around his middle (It's the only thing I can reach.) and rest my head on his lower chest. He hugs back and I tell him I'm going to the audience to watch his ceremony.

He's a Magnus now, standing up there like that. Everyone cheers and he must see the pride in my face, because his expression brightens when he meets my optics. I feel so out of place with my stripes and everyone else is wearing a definite insignia.

**Time SKIIIPP! **

I close my optics and breath deeply. I am so proud of him. But it makes me doubt our relationship. He walks into the room he invited me to stay in. With him. For the night. It makes me nervous and distrustful.

"Hi." He says, sitting down next to me.

I stay quiet, trying to find words to describe my mixed feelings.

"Sniper, are you okay?" He puts an arm around me, he really is trying and it only makes me want to cry more.

"Yeah. I'm fine." _Damn. Why'd I say _that_? _

He pulls me closer, and after a few moments he responds to my thoughts. "Come on," he says. "I'm still the same mech. Nothing's going to change."

"It's going to change everything!" I say. "You're going to be running an entire planet. All those bots in that audience, they're your responsibility. Primus help us if we decide to start a family. You're not going to-" I am cut off by his lips against mine.

"I'll make time for a family. Whenever the time comes." He said. Now's the time. The moment we've all been waiting for. That moment I never wanted to come but somehow always did. He picks me up and lays me down on his berth. He climbs up too, and stops himself for a moment.

"Are you ready?" He asks.

I swallow some vomit and nod softly.

"Is this your first?"

"Technically." I say. I feel sick and nervous. He nods and bonds with me. I try not to cry. I try not to look at his face and have to see the expression on it. He pulls out and looks at me with surprise.  
"You lied to me." He's hurt. I can't help it. I clench my fists.

"Magnus..." How do I say this? How can you explain something like this to the one you love?

He's quiet and waits for me to recover.

"Magnus, I can explain..." My voice quivers and I can't get a good hold of my self.

"Don't bother. I should have expected this from a _Decepticon."_

"Magnus!" That is uncalled for.

"Get out, stripe dog." He says. This is the first time I've heard him use the slang in a derogatory way. Not as one word, but as two. He says it as if it's a curse. Like it's something I should be ashamed of.

"It isn't that simple Magnus. Ondel, he..." I can't say this. He can tell what I'm going to say. He turns around and his expression softens. He realizes too late what he's said/

"Sniper you don't have to-"

"No, Magnus, I think I do." I say. "I understand if you don't want me anymore. Not after this. No bot does, because I am used. Because I am-." I choke on some tears. "I-I'm sorry."

Magnus is quiet probably for longer than he should have been.

"I'll go." I say. I get up to leave. He gets a hold of my fore arm and pulls me back to him. We kiss. And he pulls away/

"Please stay. I understand." he say. I sigh with relief and melt into his arms. "And I do want you. Let me show you how much."


	6. Chapter 6: Don't want to hate

The room is dim, but lit. I look at Sniper. She's in recharge. She looks so peaceful. So young. _She is young. _She's only on her 18th cycle. The fact that she's been through what she has makes my spark ache. She must feel me looking at her. She rolls on her back and looks at me. She sighs and stretches.

"Good morning." she says.

"Good morning." I tell her.

"Sniper, I want to apologize for last night."

She looks at me, confused. "Look, Magnus, I already told you you weren't that bad-"

"Not that. About how I acted. I acted like a total ass."

She giggles and kisses me. "Yeah, you did." She says affectionately. She sits up. "So, your first day as Magnus." She observes. "Guess you should choose a new right hand bot. Who're you gonna choose?"

I never actually thought this over before. Not officially. I don't really know.

"I suppose either Optimus or Sentinel Prime."

"If I were you, no matter how much I like Optimus and hate Sentinel, I'd go with Sentinel. Optimus, he- it's all in the way he acts and walks. He doesn't think he's ready. No confidence. Sentinel, on the other hand..."

"I see what you mean."

_**Sniper**_

_He didn't say anything a bout becoming an Autobot. _I sigh and climb out his window. I'm still in the same position I was. Still an enemy. Still unwelcome. This sucks.

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

"Hey?"

"Cyclonus."

"Aye, how's every one?"

"Good. No one seems to be worried about you." Wow. That makes me feel great.

"'Cept for you. What's on your mind?" Even without seeing him I can tell somethings up.

"Megatron's looking for you."

"Tell Megatron to shove it." I say I don't care anymore if I die or not.

"Um, I'd rather not."

"Ha! Winp. I'll talk to you later?"

"Yeah. Bye."

I just barely start walking and my contact beeps again.

"Damn it, Cyclonus, what now?"

"Huh?" I forget Magnus is on my contact, too.

"Never mind. What is it?"

"Where are you?"

"I don't know." I really don't. And he doesn't need to know.

"I thought you would stay." No.

"You never said anything."

"You want to be an Autobot, right?"

I sigh. Here's the moment of truth. "I don't know anymore. I don't want to be the same. I don't want to hate anymore. It's not me. But I'm scared. If I don't join, we might not be able to be together. I don't know."

"Well, it won't look good from a public point of view-"

"Screw the public."

He laughs nervously on the other end. "-But, there are a lot of couples like us. On both sides. If you're not comfortable taking sides, you don't have to. But you are welcome to stay in the capital city."

"Thank you."


	7. Chapter 7: A dead man's killing me

_**Sniper**_

___Oh, Primus. _I sit nervously on the cot in ratchet's office. Magnus clutches my cervo. Something's wrong with me. I can tell. We want to know. Ratchet walks into the room. I can not tell what he is thinking. He is unreadable.

"It's bad, isn't it?" I say. Magnus puts an arm around me to comfort me. I will not be comforted until I know what it is.

"Well, it depends..." Ratchet begins.

"Primus, Ratchet, just hit me with it!"

"I'd rather not hit a femme who's expecting." He looks up and smiles at us both. Magnus, his old friend;and me, we just met, but we don't hate each other or anything.

"Really?" My voice squeaks and it sounds pathetic. We'd been trying for a while.

"Yeah. I triple checked. There's nothing wrong with you." Nothing wrong? Something's living inside me now. But it is exciting. I lean into Magnus and sigh. He doesn't try to say anything. It is our moment. Words do not describe it. A family. All our own.

_**Ultra Magnus**_

"I don't want to leave you." I really don't, but Sniper can not come with me. I can't just abandon her and my son, and the two on their way.

"You have to go. You must go to this planet called Earth, give Optimus and my brother best wishes." She says. She looks so self-assured, so wise, standing how she is right now.

I sigh, "I know."

"Don't worry about me. Go." she says, she bows her head.

"But you-"

"Will be fine." She assures.

"Sir, we have to go." Sentinel comes out of the ship.

"Yes, of course." I say, not looking back.

"And when you get back," She continues, lifting her head and putting it against me, where she can manage to reach. "I will have two healthy sparklings to present to you. I promise." Her optics rim with tears. They are not tears I have seen in her eyes. Not tears of anger. Not tears of sadness or pain. They are something else. Pride.

"Bye dad." Dahomey says. I look down at him, standing next to his mother like she is his to defend.

I reach down and stroke the side of his face. "Goodbye, my son. Take care of your mother. You are the mech of the house now. Make me proud." I say. He nods, trying with all his might to be strong.

"He will. Now go." She says.

I step onto the Elite Guard ship, not looking forward to having to hear Sentinel the whole way. He does not know when to shut up.

_**Sniper**_

"I miss dad." Dahomey whines. He is so bored with no one to play with.

"I do too, baby. But he'll be back soon. I promise. And then we will be a family again."

It is quiet for a long while. We have nothing to do but wait. I feel the twins squirm. It hurts. Really bad. It hurts worse than anything I've experienced. Worse than the beatings, the abuse, the rape, the verbal abuse. I groan and Dahomey looks up, worried.

"Mom, are you okay?"

"Yes, I just need something from the medic." I moan weakly. I am barely able to stagger down the hall. Minia's office is only a door away from us, but this time it seems like miles.

"Minia, something's wrong." The bright orange femme looks down at me, alarmed. She leads me to the cot and I lay down.

"What is it?"

"I don't know, I look like a med to you?" I'm not. I used to be. Magnus does not know this. No bot knows this.

She gives me something and tells me to drink it. I do and it immediately subsides the pain.

"Get Magnus" I say quietly.

"What?"

"Get Magnus!" I scream this time and immediately regret it.

She opens a comm. Link, and tries to call him three times. He doesn't pick up. _Damn, Magnus, what in hell are you doing? _I breathe deeply. Minia tells me what is happening. Premees. A result of rape in cybertronians. _Damn that Ondel. _I laugh out loud at the irony of it all. Minia looks at me like I've gone insane. Maybe I have. It won't matter. She can only save the life of one: Me or the children. The choice is clear: Children. Karma. What a bitch.

Finally, Ultra Magnus' appears on the contact screen.

"Minia, you called." He says officially.

"Ultra Magnus, sir, thank you for calling back," she explains the whole story to him. Then she leaves us to make the decision.

"Save the kids, Magnus." I say this before he even has a chance to open his mouth. There is no question on my decision.

"But you-" I cut him off. He should not even try to protest.

"Have less to live for than they do. If you don't save the kids, I will never forgive you." It hurts to say this, but it must be said.

"But-"

"Do it!" He sighs and buries his head in his arms.

"So who will it be?" Minia is in the room again, solemn as ever.

_**Ultra Magnus**_

"The kids." I say in equal solemnity.

She nods.

"Magnus," Sniper says. She seems so peaceful.

"Sniper, I don't want you to die." I choke on my words for the first time in quite possibly my life. I sound pathetic.

"I have to, for the kids." She smiles at me, placing her servo on the surface separating us, the way she did the very first time we met. For the first time since we met, she tells me she loves me. And I say it back. It never really needed to be said. We both knew it well, and they were words Sniper had never heard spoken towards her. She didn't know that that feeling was love. I place my servo on the surface,too. We look into each other's eyes and she goes limp. Her hands falls and the comm. Link shuts off. I grit my teeth together so hard it hurts. And I don't care.


	8. Chapter 8: I hate this part

_**Sniper**_

_Magnus, have you ever had to feel yourself die? Come on, you're a warrior. Think back. You can remember. Some thing brought you back, but for a moment, you were floating around in that black spacey nothingness. It's all very real, Magnus. The pain. The sorrow. The release. The love. You can tell it's real. You can feel it, savor it, hate it. But no matter what these feelings are always here. I came in your dream last night. You were not dreaming of me of your own accord. I was there. I met Primus, Magnus. He is a sight to behold. I told him I thought that he didn't take Decepticons. He doesn't. I know he doesn't. But he only put his hand on my shoulder and said that I was not a Decepticon. I was a Sutoraipu inu fighter. And that it was something to be proud of. I went to my half brother first._

_ Prowl, I have seen Earth's beauty through your dream. It must be astounding. The rest are wrong to disagree. I hope you know that,no matter what, there are friends you can turn to. Some one to help. Be it someone live or dead. Your team, father, your mother, and, yes, even my mother. _

_ Magnus, then I went to your dream. You sat with me, inside your head. You told me how much you missed me. It sounded ridiculous coming out of your mouth, but all the same, it was your thoughts you were speaking. Not what would please others but what would please you. Keep things that way. We sat in silence the whole time. There was nothing to say. It is because we told each other everything. It was a good thing we had. I was never an Autobot, but I was on your side. Morning came, and I had to flee your dream. I kissed you. But as I did, I also faded. Out of your mind. But not out of your spark._

**_Ultra Magnus_**

The ship just docked, and I am in Minia's office. She promised to keep Sniper. I wanted to see her before we put her into space.

I place a servo on the side of her faceplate. It is cold. I remember when it was warm, when she leaned into my hand and closed her optics. I let my servo slide down to where her spark should be. The spark she once told me I had touched. And healed.

"Ultra Magnus" _Magnus._ That is my name. It does not feel like my name. It is new and foreign and awkward in my ears. It seems like I should have waited longer for such a name. I stay silent. I feel like I am across the room. I am not next to the cot that is next to the door. I am in the corner, trying to will the universe to bring Sniper back. I hear Jazz's words. They sound like fuzz in his mouth. Barely coherent, then clear the next. I hear him say my name again. I don't want to, though. I am busy making Sniper live. He is no longer at the door way. He has entered. He stands next to me at the cot I have convinced my self I am not next to. His shoulder brushes my fore arm. He doesn't mean to. He swayed his balance. He has not seen some thing so dead. I see it happen, but it is several moments before I feel it. Like every thing is in slowmotion. It is because I am in the corner, somewhere where my spirit can float. Remember?

"It's hard, isn't it?" He says. This question is worth coming back to my body. It is worth coming back to reality to realize Sniper is never going to live again to answer. All I can say is yes. It sounds pitiful. Jazz tells me it is 'time'. I know what it means. This is when I pick up Sniper's body, lifeless, and follow Jazz out of Minia's office, out of the hall way. Out of the building. Out where hundreds of bots are waiting. I hate this part. The part when you convince yourself that this is not a dream. None of it is a dream. That the one you love really is gone. This is real. This is the part where I walk into the ship and set Snipers body inside next to Bantu and Fante, who didn't make it because they were sick and weak with their mother dead and their father on some random organic planet. I wish I was still Ultra Prime. I wish this so that I would have never kissed her, never watched her have my children. The children that killed her because she wanted them to live, but they didn't in the end any way. It would have been worth living with out her if she could have lived. But she cant. I get off the ship. The door closes. The ship sets off. Off, never to be seen again. Now is where I say goodbye. Because it is the only thing to say.

**EL FIN**

**AN: Please note that losing over half his family is making Magnus' imagination do funny things. He is NOT on acid. R&R!**


End file.
